Unexpected
ROBLOX, Oh god, ROBLOX, It is my least favourite site, The ODers, The Hackers, The Idiots, Its not a fun experience.. But.. As life is like, Anything could happen, You could enter a giveaway for 40$ ROBLOX gift cards, and win. But, In ROBLOX, My vision of the unexpected, is a bad vision, Especially when the unexpected is death... and a Roblox obby. (yes, I'm taking this from Games Of Hell, the obby story from hoodum's top ten worst roblox cps from the CoD Fanbase, But the story of all 3 parts were intresting..But I'm making it kind of worse putting it in ROBLOX.) STORY I had felt annoyed all day, My friends were poking at me, and getting me to try ROBLOX. I had enough "FINE!", I signed up, and chose my game.. I settled for an obby, The name was.. Unusual, I'll give you that.. "THE OBBY WHICH DECIDES YOUR LIFE" . My friends, Anthony and Brad joined me.. We were in a server with 3 others. They had just joined, They never moved from spawn. I then see an account join "LucifersPartner". "HELLO EVERYONE, WELCOME TO MY OBBY THIS THING IS REALER THEN LIFE ITSELF, ENJOY DYING". I think nothing of him. "He's a troller, trying to scare us." Anthony tells me. "OK, 6354ANTHONY_ISCOOL, GO FIRST" He yells at my friend, He goes on with nothing going wrong, Until he makes a false move, and falls, Then, I look down, The floor is lava. I then hear an Ear Piercing scream. I shudder in fear, "GO." He tells us.. We all realize then, He owns the game, He has control of what we do. Brad is freaking out, He is bad on computers, He's best at controllers. The other 3 move on. One gets to stage 8 out of 20. But the level is impossible, There's a bunch of laser everywhere, There are no way to dodge them. We catch up to him. "IF YOU WANT TO PASS THIS LEVEL, YOU MUST SACRAFICE ONE." A player jumps into the lasers, after he dies, they deactivate, We hear his long, dark, blood curdling scream as his legs, arms, chest disappears, he then leaves. We get close to the end, I'm just kidding, we get stuck on level 10. The 2 others run for it, But the floor is surrounded by Landmines, I Hear 2 blood curling screams, One louder then the other. That leaves me and Brad.. We both wonder how to finish it... "Is it sacrifice?!" Brad tells me, "Puzzle?" I tell him. We knew by know, The.. Thing would tell us what we had to do. But he didn't come. Brad is tired "IM SICK OF THIS." He puts me to the edge. "BRAD. NO!" He pushes me off, But I don't explode, Brad does.. "THE BOMBS WERE REVERSED FOR YOU TWO." The thing tells us... "What about the others?" I ask, "THEY WOULDNT FINISH IT.." He tells me.. I see Brad's body parts fly down. "What if I don't win?" I ask. "YOU GET HUNTED BY A CREATURE.."The leave button is crossed out.. I then put my roblox OUT Of full screen, and press the X. I want to go check on my friends. Luckily, I have my driver's license.. I drive over to Anthony's house, I knock on his door, But.. He doesn't answer, A man in a suit answers.. I ask him if he knows of an 14 year old boy named Anthony, He says he knew about Anthony, He died a year ago from an unknown reason, The police assumed it was a heart attack. I go over to Brad's home, and ask the same question The owner of his house tells him Brad died 18 days ago.. From a bullet in the skull.. I Drive home, I cry loudly. My mum comes home, "Whats wrong, Sweetie?" She asks, I'm too upset to speak all I get out of my mouth is "F-F-F-F-F" She runs to hug me. ''PROLOUGE '' I forgot about the experience and went back to playing PUBG. I've never touched games like Outlast. I miss my friends, but they never left me when they met there fate. "